See Allen run
by catchan2006
Summary: As a result of me writing LinaliAllen fanfics, Komui's let loose Komulins in an attempt to kill Allen Walker! And...I get dragged into this? Wha..?
1. The Most Evil Plan in the World

See Allen run

_**catchan: I don't own D. Gray-man! Unlike my previous fanfics, this is actually a script based upon Linali's Heart and Allen's Heart Omakes! Wish me luck!**_

X X X X

Chapter 1

**-curtains open-**

**-Chibi Komui stares at a giant computer, which says He then looks at another giant computer, which has a Pac-man styled map on it.-**

**Komui: I will find you, Allen-kun. I will find you and stop you from taking Linali away from me!! _MWUHAHAHAHA!_**

**-curtains close-**

**-curtains reopen-**

**-Chibi Lavi and Kanda are sitting at a table, playing cards-**

**Kanda: Oi, Carrot-head, is this how you really play Poker?**

**Lavi: -smiles- Pretty sure (I've watched Allen cheat so many times...).**

**-Suddenly, Allen falls from the sky, landing on the table-**

**Lavi: A-Allen?!**

**Kanda: _MOYASHI?!_**

**Allen: H-help me!**

**-Gun fire!-**

**Guys: WHAT THE HELL?!**

**-Allen runs off-**

**-Something runs past-**

**Komui's voice: _Allen-kun_! _Why are you running away_? _Kukukukuku_!!**

**-Lavi and Kanda's sweat drops-**

**Lavi: ...I think we'd better tell someone...**

**Kanda: YOU tell someone; I don't care. -walks off-**

**Lavi: ...cold...**

**-curtains close-**

**-Chibi catchan, wearing the same clothes as Miku from AnCafe in the music video for Smile Ichiban li Onna and a _katana _on her belt walks in-**

**catchan: ...I wonder if Allen got away -Suddenly she jumps back as gun fire shoots at her feet-**

**-Three Komulins appear-**

**catchan: ...wow...does Komui want to stop Allen that badly?**

**-Komulins take aim again-**

**catchan: Ch'! Annoyin'! -brings out the _katana_ off her belt- Bring it!**

**-Komulins shoot, but catchan (miraculously) manages to dodge. She slices off the head of one of the Komulins. They surround her and shot at her again, yet again she narrowly dodges. catchan then stamps down hard on a Komulin and thrusts the sword into its head. She then hops off as it explodes and thrusts the sword through the last Komulin's chest, making it explode-**

**Komui's voice: Ha ha! Not bad, author!**

**catchan: -turning around- Komui! Where are you??**

**Komui's voice: I knew that you could beat your father at a mock-light saber fight at a Star Wars convention, but I never imagined that your skills were this good!**

**catchan: -anger mark- HEY! IT WASN'T A CONVENTION!!! (...or was it? Dunno...) And show yourself!! Leave Allen alone!!**

**Komui's voice: No way! I've got an extra special punishment for you for writing that-that-that SMUT!!!**

**catchan: ...it's not smut, it's what we LinaliAllen fangirls want...**

**Komui's voice: SILENCE!!! From now on, Transformer-styled Komulins shall ravange until Allen-kun is found and DESTROYED!! _MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_!!!!!!!!!**

**catchan: T-that's madness!! You can't do that, Komui!!**

**Komui's voice: Silence midget! I can do what I want! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!**

**-catchan's face darkens over-**

**catchan: "M-midget"?? -fire errupts around her- I'M 173cm TALL YOU GIT!! I swear on this sword that I shall stop you Komui before you kill Allen Walker!**

**-curtains close-**

**Lavi: What drama... -sarcasim-**

**catchan: Shut up, Bunny Man.**

**Lavi: Nice insult.**

**catchan: ...damn you! If you weren't so hot and well loved, then I'd kill you!**

**Lavi: -glomps- You can't resist me! You love me too!**

**catchan: Uwah!!!**

X X X X

_**catchan: So ends this chapter! I found it really hard to decide what my chibi should wear, but Miku-sama wears the cutest clothes (as do all of AnCafe)! Komui is actually much taller than me and I'm proud of my height, so never call me a "midget" or else...**_


	2. The Wizard of Oz Rip Offs

See Allen run

_**catchan: I don't own D. Gray-man! Last time, Komui's started a man-hunt for Allen after I wrote two AllenLinali fanfics! Now, he's over run everywhere with Transformer-like Komulins and he won't stop until he's killed Allen! Oh no!**_

_**Lavi: But fear not! For catchan won't stop until Komui is stopped.**_

_**catchan: ...but what about tea? I like tea.**_

_**Lavi: catchan...**_

_**catchan: ...okay fine, no tea breaks...**_

X X X X

Chapter 2

**-curtains open-**

**-Chibi catchan stands in the middle of a giant battle ground, surrounded by scrap metal. She isn't a happy bunny...-**

**catchan: HOW DARE HE CALL ME A MIDGET?! I'LL CUT OFF HIS HEAD!!**

**-Chib Lavi, not wearing his uniform coat, crashes into the ground-**

**catchan: Whoa!**

**Lavi: catchan! Komulins are attacking everywhere!! What's going on?!**

**catchan: Cause of those two LinaliAllen poems I wrote, Komui's not going to stop until Allen's dead and I'm completely punished!**

**Lavi: Wait...this is your fault?**

**catchan: ... -sweat drop-**

**Lavi: ...oh that's great. Come on, we have to find Allen!**

**catchan: Right!**

**-Lavi links arms with catchan-**

**Lavi: Yay! We're off to stop the Supervisor! The manic, evil Supervisor!**

**catchan: What are you doing?**

**Lavi: It just came to my head! Like it?**

**catchan: ...surprisingly, kinda do**

**-Two walk off-**

**-Curtains close and then reopen-**

**-Chibi catchan and Lavi enter into a large wood-like scene-**

**catchan: What is this place? I never knew such a place existed on the internet...**

**Lavi: This is because this is your imagination and-**

**-A giant car falls from the sky-**

**Chibis: W-what?**

**Lavi: Wait, what's that sound?**

**-Faint music but it's...-**

**catchan: ...the Transformers theme tune??**

**-Car starts transforming-**

**Chibis?!**

**-Car transforms into an Optimus Prime-rip off Komulin-**

**Komulin: _Must Destroy Threats to Linali!!!_**

**Lavi: What...the hell was that?**

**catchan: Komui was right! The Komulins ARE Transformers-styled!**

**-Komulin charges.-**

**Lavi: Dodge! _Ozuchi Kozuchi_! _SHIN!_ -Hammer extends, getting Lavi and the author to safety-**

**-Tansformer-Komulin turns around and grabs the end of the hammer-**

**Lavi: Oh dear...**

**catchan: -anger mark- You are annoying me! -jumps off and lands in the Komulin's head- DIE! -stabs down, but doesn't do much damage-**

**-Komulin grabs the author and holds her like a doll-**

**catchan: NO! Put me down! LAVI! Help!!**

**Lavi: Coming! -swings the hammer around and is about to slam down when the robot puts catchan in the line of attack- D-Damn! -smashes the hammer into the ground next to it-**

**Lavi: (I can't put catchan in danger; I'd be killed later! Horribly!)**

**Komui's voice: _KUKUKUKUKUKU! You'll never save that scum Allen and this smut-writer!! KUKUKUKUKU!_**

**Lavi: Damn you Supervisor!**

**catchan: AND IT'S NOT SMUT! -Komulin's grip tightens- OWIE!!**

**New voice: Annoying.**

**-A figure jumps off the top of near-by tree and slices down the Komulin. catchan is released from the robot's hand and Lavi manages to catch her-**

**Lavi: Oof! Heavy!**

**catchan: What was that?? -sword gleam-**

**Lavi: N-nothing!!**

**-Two turn to see who saved them and it's...-**

**Lavi: Yu! You saved us!**

**-Chibi Kanda, dressed in what appears to be a black tank-top and black trousers. Grumpy as always...-**

**Kanda: Don't call me by my first name. -scary glare-**

**Lavi: -sweat drop-**

**catchan: T-thanks for saving us, Kanda.**

**Kanda: I didn't save you; you were in the way.**

**-Arrows stab Lavi and catchan through the head-**

**catchan and Lavi: G-great...**

**-Kanda tries to walk past them. He stops and turns to look behind-**

**Kanda: Why are you following me?**

**Lavi: It's the only way to get to Komui! -puts the author down-**

**Kanda: Go another way then!**

**Lavi: No way, Yu!**

**-_Mugen _clashes against catchan's _katana, _defending Lavi-**

**catchan: Listen, you're heading to stop Komui, right?**

**-Kanda grunts-**

**catchan: Then we should help each other out! Ally yourself with us!**

**Kanda: -pauses for thought- ...alright...but I'm not saving you again. -puts _Mugen _back on his back-**

**-Lavi links his arms with catchan and Kanda's-**

**Lavi: Yay! We're off to stop the Supervisor! The manic, evil Supervisor!**

**Kanda: ..?**

**catchan: Don't ask...**

**-curtains close-**

**-curtains open again for a third time-**

**-The three enter a ghost town. Seriously, it's, like, completely empty!-**

**catchan: Where is everyone?**

**Kanda: I heard many settlements fled at the thought of Komulins coming for _Moyashi_...**

**catchan: -sweat drop- I-I see...**

**Lavi: Hey! Look! It's Miranda!**

**-And it is! Miranda is standing nervously by a fountain. She's wearing her Order uniform...the only one wearing her Order uniform-**

**Lavi: Miranda!**

**-Miranda jumps-**

**Miranda: Oh, Lavi, Kanda and catchan! What are you doing here?**

**catchan: We're off to stop Komui, what are you doing here?**

**Miranda: Mr Reever sent all the Exorcists off to find Allen-kun or destroy Komulins; I'm to find and bring Allen-kun back.**

**Lavi: Miranda, why don't you come with us and defeat Komui? That's the quickest way.**

**Miranda: You haven't heard?**

**Other chibis?**

**Miranda: The supervisor has locked himself away in a castle far away; he won't come out for anyone and it's heavily protected by Komulins and traps.**

**Lavi: Then we'll just have to bust the door down and stop him by force! Also, Yu can disarm the traps-**

**Kanda: What was that??**

**Lavi: But it's true!**

**-Sparks fly from Kanda's eyes-**

**-Suddenly a motorcycle falls from the sky-**

**catchan: Not another one! And it's the Transformers theme tune again!!**

**-Motorcycle transforms into another Transformers-rip off Komulin, with swords. It attacks-**

**-catchan and Kanda block the first strikes. Lavi jumps from above, slamming down at the Komulin. With one arm broken, the Komulin still manages to slice back Kanda and catchan and tries to attack Miranda-**

**Chibis: Miranda!**

**Miranda: T-Time Out! -activates the defensive move just as the Komulin attacks-**

**Chibis except for Kanda: Whew! Close one!**

**catchan: AH!**

**Lavi: W-what??**

**catchan: It ripped my shirt!! -flames- I liked this shirt too...**

**Lavi and Kanda: (Black Mode...)**

**Lavi: N-now's our chance! -slams the hammer on-top of the Komulin as it tries to attack Miranda, only to be blocked by Time Out like a fly trying to fly through a closed window-**

**-EXPLOSION!-**

**-curtains close-**

**-curtains reopen-**

**-Chibi Lavi, Kanda and Miranda wait for catchan to turn up-**

**Lavi: I can't believe we had to wait AN HOUR just for catchan to choose a new outfit...**

**Kanda: -anger mark-**

**catchan's voice: Hey, it's not my fault that the Komulin ruined these clothes.**

**-Chibi catchan is now wearing the same clothes as AnCafe's Miku in the music video for Ryusei Rocket-**

**Lavi: ...**

**Kanda: ...**

**catchan: What?**

**Lavi: What is this obsession with Miku from AnCafe??**

**catchan: I'm trying out AnCafe clothes to see I can use them in my Musashi fanfic.**

**Lavi: And..?**

**catchan: And...I love Miku-sama's clothes...they're so cute...**

**Lavi: See, there IS a girly girl living inside of you. But I can't believe that you fancy Miku from AnCafe-**

**catchan: -bright red- W-WHO S-SAID T-THAT I-I-I FANCIED H-HIM?!**

**Lavi: It's obvious!!**

**catchan: DIE! -tries to stab down on Lavi-**

**Lavi: Wait! No! -goes Moe- You can't resist me!**

**catchan: DAMN YOU!! -stabs sword into the ground- I HATE YOU SO MUCH BUT I CAN'T HELP BUT LOVE YOUR VOICE!!! -SuzuKen fangirl-**

**Lavi: Haha! Let's go! Miranda!**

**-Lavi locks arms with Kanda and catchan, who locks arms with a rather reluctant Miranda-**

**Miranda: W-why am I coming?**

**catchan: Miranda, we need your help!**

**Kanda: If he sings again-**

**Lavi: Yay! We're off to stop the Supervisor! The manic, evil Supervisor!**

**Kanda: ...too late...**

**-curtains close-**

**Lavi: Wow! I never realised how much catchan looks like Miranda!**

**catchan: What do you mean?**

**-Lavi points out catchan's features-**

**Lavi: Wavy brown hair and tired-looking eyes (but these are blue).**

**catchan: Total coincidence, plus my hair's been curled just for this; it's not wavy.**

**Lavi: It's curled?**

**-catchan smacks Lavi into the ground-**

X X X X

_**catchan: A Wizard of Oz rip-off and a Transformers rip-off! I love Miku-sama's clothes...-heart- The reason why Lavi can't believe that I like Miku is cause, on the site I watch anime and listen to Japanese music on, there are LOADS of Bou fans! They are kinda nuts!**_


	3. Plot development or sheer insanity?

See Allen Run

_**catchan: I don't own D. Gray-man!**_

_**Lavi: Previously, Komui set loose loads of Komulins because of the two LinaliAllen fanfics catchan wrote and wants to destroy him! But never fear because catchan, Kanda, Miranda and myself are here to save the day!**_

_**-pause for applause, but nothing happens-**_

_**Lavi: ...**_

_**catchan: I expected this.**_

_**Lavi: ...shut up.**_

X X X X

Chapter 3

**-curtains open-**

**-Chibi Allen runs in-**

**Allen: Ya know, I get the feeling that someone who should be watching me is focusing on someone else...**

**-Runs away-**

**-curtains close and reopen-**

**-Chibi catchan, Lavi, Kanda and Miranda walk in. Lavi is humming the "Off to see the Wizard" theme while Kanda is getting pissed off-**

**Kanda: Stop it.**

**Lavi: What?**

**Kanda: THAT.**

**Lavi: What?**

**Kanda: I JUST TOLD YOU!**

**catchan: Little kids, much?**

**Miranda: ... -nervous laugh-**

**-Kanda draws Mugen-**

**Kanda: That's it! DIE!**

**-Lavi hides behind catchan-**

**Lavi: Wa-a-ah! Yu being mean!!**

**catchan: Stop it you two! We won't be getting anywhere if you kill each other!**

**Kanda: -anger mark- I don't care! I have to kill Carrot-Top!**

**catchan: Hey, I'm the author and I have the power to wipe you from existance, ya know!!**

**Kanda: Oh, I'm so scared.**

**catchan: Ch'! -anger mark- FINE!! KANDA! YOU ARE OUT OF THIS FAN SCRIPT!**

**-Kanda disappears with a pop-**

**-Lavi and Miranda stare-**

**Lavi: Holy crap...**

**Miranda: ...how scary!**

**catchan: Okay, annoy me and THAT will happen to you! GOT IT??**

**Lavi and Miranda: Y-YES M'AM!**

**catchan: Okay, cause we need more eye candy, I'm bringing back Kanda.**

**-Kanda reappears with a pop. He looks somewhat frightened-**

**Lavi: Yu! What happened?? Where did you go??**

**Kanda: It was horrible! IT WAS PINK AND FILLED WITH BUNNYS THAT JUST WOULDN'T DIE!!**

**Miranda and Lavi: (That's oblvion?)**

**-Curtains close and reopen to show Komui's new evil lair-**

**-It's filled with loads of evil computers and and Linalee is locked inside one of those...um...light-barrier-things that repel Akuma (what are they called? They're called Barriers, right?)-**

**Linalee: Stop it Nii-san!**

**Komui: Kukukukuku! Not until that stupid Allen and SMUT WRITER die!**

**Linalee: IT'S NOT SMUT!! And what if I actually like Allen? -hiding the truth, but fangirls everywhere get chills down their spins-**

**Komui: -look of absolute horror- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! LINALEEEEEEEEEE! -presses against the box- LINALEEEEEE CAN'T GET MARRIED AND LEAVE BROTHER ALONE!!**

**Machine voice: SMUT-WRITER DETECTED**

**Komui: -regaining composure- Kukukuku...she's here... now for step two in my plan for her destruction...then I'll hunt down Allen...**

**Linalee: THIS IS INSANE! NII-SAN!**

**-Komui is too busy crackling like a witch to hear...or notice that Allen has entered the building through a fire escape...-**

**-Curtains close-**

**Lavi: Dude, we get new costumes next, right??**

**catchan: Yep!**

**Lavi: I order you to dress girly!**

**catchan: ...can I wear Gothic Lolita?**

**Lavi: -pauses for thought- ...yes.**

**catchan: SWEET!**

X X X X

_**catchan: So ends this chapter! It's getting important if Allen has made an appearance (or has it..?). LOL, I scared Kanda by showing him my image of Hell...**_


	4. Look we all get new costumes!

See Allen Run

_**catchan: I don't own D. Gray-man! Just love the pairing!**_

_**Lavi: Because of two LinaleeAllen fanfics, Komui's gone on a rampage! With Linalee locked in his care and transforming Komulins after Allen and our author here, who will save us?? Now, catchan, Kanda, Miranda and myself must stop Komui before he kills Allen!**_

_**catchan: Let's see what happens next!**_

X X X X

Chapter 4

**-Curtain opens-**

**-Chibi catchan dressed in the same Gothic Lolita dress as Chisame in Negima chapter 91, but it's blue (I'm pretty sure that it's suspposed to be pink but I hate pink), Lavi is dressed like Setsuna in Negima chapter 42-43, Kanda is dressed like Haruna in Negima chapter 42-43 and Miranda is dressed like a Final Fantasy white mage (but the skirts level with her ankles) walk into the scene. They stop.-**

**Lavi: OMG! You look girly! -cries-**

**catchan: Is it really a shock for me to wear girly clothes?**

**Kanda: Well, you have been wearing boys clothes for a while now.**

**-Giant 4x4s falls from the sky to the Transformers theme tune. They change into giant Komulins-**

**Komulins: DIE SMUT WRITER!!**

**catchan: IT'S NOT SMUT! -draws katana-**

**-Kanda and catchan lead the offensive while Lavi stands back with a now longer hammer to protect Miranda. After destroying about ten of them, the Komulins start to merge...-**

**catchan: What the...**

**Kanda: What the (censored) are they doing?**

**Lavi: This can't be good...**

**Miranda: LOOK!**

**-A giant, bulky Komulin towers over them, playing "Valerie" sung by Amy Winehouse-**

**Lavi: OH GOD!! IT'S AMY WINEHOUSE!!**

**-The Exorcists cover their ears while the author sways to the song-**

**catchan: I love this song!**

**Kanda: ...CH'! Our lives rest on HER??**

**Miranda: ...is that bad?**

**Lavi: Put it this way, it's a miracle that we've survived this far.**

**Miranda: -sweat drop-**

**-Komulin reaches down to pick up catchan, who jumps back and onto the Komulin's hand and runs up it-**

**catchan: Must. Not. Fall. Off...**

**-catchan reaches the top of the Komulin (I.E. Its head) and stabs down onto it, stopping the music-**

**-Exorcists remove their hands from their ears-**

**Lavi: YAY! WE CAN HEAR AGAIN!**

**Miranda: Um...Lavi... -points-**

**Lavi: Hm..? HMMMM??**

**-Komulin is swaying and catchan's slashes off its head. Komulin begins to fall backwards. catchan falls the opposite direction with nothing to slow her down-**

**catchan: A-ah! LAVI!**

**catchan: NEKO-CHAN!! -runs to save her-**

**Voice: _Clown Belt_!**

**-Something flies past and catches the author. They land not too far away from the other Exorcists-**

**Miranda: ALLEN!**

**Lavi: NEKO-CHAN!!**

**catchan: LAVI!! -so scared-**

**Allen (dressed in the same clothes as Negi chapter 90, the Vampire costume): Everyone!!**

**Kanda: ...**

**-curtains close to show that time has past and reopen-**

**Allen: Oh, you came to stop Komui.**

**catchan: Yeah! And I thought I wasn't flexible! He won't let Linalee go!!**

**Allen: And he hasn't! He's kidnapped her and holding her hostage!**

**-Dun, dun, dun music-**

**-Everyone looks around for where it came from-**

**Kanda: STUPID ORCHESTRA ! GO AWAY!! -chases off an orchestra with Mugen-**

**Lavi: -coughs- A-anyway! He took Linalee hostage?? That son of a-**

**catchan: LAVI! If you say that, then I won't love you anymore!**

**Lavi: WAH! YOU CAN'T STOP LOVING ME!! -glomps catchan- NOOOO!**

**Allen: When I found out, I came to save her.**

**catchan: Does this mean..??**

**Miranda: ?**

**Allen: -bright red- W-what?? I-I'm not s-sayin'!**

**catchan: Meanie!**

**Kanda: Let's go and beat Komui already...**

**All: Okay!**

**-curtains close-**

**Komui's voice: They will die!!**

**Linalee: ...oh Nii-san... -sweat drop-**

X X X X

_**catchan: So ends this chapter! Allen joins the team and soon comes the big important-climax-thingy!**_


	5. Face to face with Death yeah right

See Allen Run

_**catchan: I don't own D. Gray-man!**_

_**Lavi: Because of catchan's LinaleeAllen fanfics, Komui's pissed and now he's out to kill Allen and catchan and overruns the place with transforming Komulins! Never fear though because we are here!**_

_**catchan: Also, this ain't really a climax, right?...it's not a climax!**_

X X X X

Chapter 5

**-curtains open-**

**-Chibi catchan, Lavi, Kanda, Miranda and Allen walk into the room and see a giant statue of a guard blocking the door-**

**Allen: According to Timchampy, -a giant Timchampy flies above the party- Komui's science room is ahead.**

**catchan: Well, let's go.**

**-Silence; they just stand there-**

**catchan: ...Lavi, go first. -pushes Lavi forward-**

**Lavi: W-why me??**

**catchan: Cause you're older!**

**Lavi: W-well, you should go because you're the author!**

**catchan: No way! I-it's bad luck if I go first!!**

**Kanda: ...this is pissing me off... -walks ahead-**

**catchan and Lavi: ...well, at least someone went first...**

**Kanda: I'll cut you later.**

**-catchan and Lavi shiver-**

**-Kanda touches the statue when suddenly a loud voice appears-**

**Komui's voice: MWHAHAHAHA!! So the smut writer and the SMUT has appeared!!**

**-Party gasp-**

**Miranda: S-SUPERVISIOR!!**

**-On top of the statue appears Komui, dressed like Dracula-**

**Komui: I KNEW YOU WOULD COME!!**

**catchan: Uh...but that's so obvious; I swore revenge on you...remember..?**

**Komui: SHUT UP! TAKE THAT!!**

**-Komui presses a button on the wall behind him and two panels disappear underneath Allen and catchan-**

**catchan and Allen: ?!**

**-Everyone looks back in shock-**

**Lavi: NEKO-CHAN!! ALLEN!!**

**-The two fall under the floor (makes no sense but whatever...)-**

**catchan: LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIII!!**

**-Panels close up-**

**Komui: While you three are trapped up here, they'll suffer something worse than death; this is what those who write SMUT DESERVE!!**

**Lavi: IT WASN'T SMUT!!**

**Komui: SILENCE!! -presses button again and Komui-looking Komulin appear the second he disappears through a weird door-**

**Kanda: DAMMIT!!**

**Miranda: Oh no!**

**Lavi: Come on! LET'S TAKE 'EM DOWN AND RESCUE NEKO-CHAN, ALLEN AND LINALEE!!**

**-Nothing-**

**Lavi: Come on guys! I want more gusto-**

**-Komulin smashes the ground behind him and sends Lavi flying!-**

**Miranda: O...oh dear...**

**-Curtains close-**

**Lavi: Don't worry Neko-chan! I'll save you!**

X X X X

_**catchan: So ends this chapter! Allen and I are seperated from the group; what will happen next?!**_


	6. Now it is the Devil May Cry 4 rip off

See Allen Run

_**catchan: I DON'T OWN D. GRAY-MAN!**_

_**Allen: ecause of catchan's LinaleeAllen fanfics, Komui's pissed and now he's out to kill Allen and catchan and overruns the place with transforming Komulins! But when we come face-to-face with Komui, he seperates me and catchan from the others?!**_

X X X X

Chapter 6

**-curtains open-**

**-Chibi catchan and Allen are in what looks like the research center from King of Thorns, also filled with thorns.-**

**catchan: AHHH!**

**Allen: WHAT?? IS SOMETHING THERE?!**

**catchan: No! But I'm unarmed!! MY KATANA'S GONE!!**

**Allen: ...oh that's just great!!**

**catchan: EEK!! ALLEN!! SOMETHING JUST PAST MY FOOT!!**

**Allen: Don't worry; it's just a...rat...**

**catchan: Oh, that's okay then! I like rats!**

**Allen: -wide eyes- CATCHAN! RUN!!**

**catchan: Huh? -turns around slowly to see a massive rat- E-E-E-E-E-EH??**

**Allen: **_CLOWN BELT_**!! -grabs catchan and jumps back as the rat bites down-**

**catchan: WOW!! THAT'S WAY BIGGER THAN THOSE STORIES OF TRENCH RATS!!**

**Allen: What are trench rats?**

**catchan: ...CRAP!! I'LL CREATE A PARADOX!!**

**-The two dodge again when it attacks and are slammed into a tank-**

**Allen: DAMN! -activates the Sword of Exorcism-**

**-Allen charges at the rat and cuts off it's head-**

**Allen: -sigh- Thank God...**

**-Something suddenly crashes behind Allen. Wait...scarecrows from Devil May Cry 4??-**

**Allen: What...the...hell..? -absolute shock-**

**catchan: -screams- NOT THEM!! ANYTHING BUT THEM!! THEY REMIND ME OF BUGS!! -shrieks again-**

**-Scarecrows charge at catchan-**

**Allen: ?! CATCHAN!! RUN!!**

**-catchan manages to get up and run, just missing them but trips and hits another tank. It opens to reveal...-**

**catchan: ...huh? What's Red Queen doing here? (Author's Note: Red Queen is the name of Nero's sword in Devil May Cry 4)**

**-A scarecrow pounces at her-**

**Allen: catchan! Look out!**

**catchan: !! -grabs Red Queen and swings it, cutting across the demons chest-**

**-Scarecrow doubles back-**

**catchan: -stares at the sword- ...wait if I've got Red Queen, then that means... -light bulb- Oh man, I love Nero even more now!!**

**-Meanwhile upstairs-**

**Lavi: Neko-chan's love!! WHO DOES SHE LOVE?! I'LL KILL HIM!!**

**Kanda: LAVI!!**

**-Elsewhere-**

**Nero: ACHOO!! -sniffs- I hope I'm not getting a cold...wait...where's Red Queen??**

**-Back to downstairs-**

**-catchan twists Red Queen's handle and charges into battle...with her eyes closed-**

**catchan: DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! -evil laughter-**

**Allen: Now we have to worry...**

**-After much uh...can I say blood shed? They don't actually bleed...they sometimes explode black gas-spirit-things...uh...anyway, the monsters were killed and stuff...-**

**catchan: I love this sword!**

**Allen: ...you frighten me sometimes.**

**catchan: I get that a lot.**

**Allen: Now what? We're stuck here with no way out.**

**catchan: We need new outfits. The story's been abandoned for ages so...**

**Allen: I know what you mean..?**

**catchan: I dunno...I just want a excuse for a outfit change!**

**-Swirly vortex things like they have on Batman with a image of catchan's personal skull (see my Deviantart page) instead of the bat-**

**-Chibi catchan now wears the girl uniform from The World Only God Knows and Allen...-**

**Allen: Why am I dressed like Miku in Kakusei Heroism?**

**catchan: Cause I love him! -heart-**

**Allen: You FINALLY admitted it??**

**catchan: EH?! I-I-I DIDN'T MEAN E-E-ER!! LET'S GO DAMMIT!!  
**

**-catchan leaves and Allen follows.-**

**Allen: Where are you going? We don't know where we're going...**

**catchan: WE'LL FIND OUT!!**

**-curtains close-**

**Lavi: OKAY!! EVEN MORE OF NEKO-CHAN'S LOVE HAS LEFT ME!! I MUST KILL WHOEVER SHE LOVES!! -battle roar-**

**Miranda: ...isn't that taking it too far..?**

X X X X

_**catchan: Yes, I have a PS3 (it's crap though, in my opinion) and I have DMC4. I LOVE that game!! Nero's so hot -Johnny Yong Bosch fangirl-! He's so attractive and his role as Ichigo in Bleach made me fall for him! -hearts errupt around her-**_

_**Allen: You know Lavi might kill him, right?**_

_**catchan: He better not!**_


	7. The Meanwhile

See Allen Run

_**Lavi: NEKO-CHAN DOESN'T OWN D. GRAY-MAN OR THE DEVIL MAY CRY SERIES!**_

_**Allen: Because of catchan's LinaleeAllen fanfics, Komui's pissed and now he's out to kill Allen and catchan and overruns the place with transforming Komulins! But when we come face-to-face with Komui, he seperates me and catchan from the others?!**_

X X X X

Chapter 7

**-curtains open, we open to the split second we left Lavi, Kanda and Miranda two chapters ago...-**

**-Chibi Lavi and Kanda take up the offense while Miranda cowers in the corner (what? She can't really do anything in this fight yet!)-**

**Lavi: -freezes- Neko-chan's love!! WHO DOES SHE LOVE?! I'LL KILL HIM!!**

**Kanda: LAVI!!**

**-Transformer flies at Lavi and knocks him into the floor. Kanda activates Hells' Insects and the Komulins explode-**

**Miranda: That was conviently fast...**

**Kanda: Idiot...**

**Lavi: Ow...my head...**

**Kanda: Get up.**

**Lavi: But I'm in pain!**

**Kanda: ...**

**Miranda: I know! Time Recovery! -activates the Innocence-**

**-Lavi's wounds (?) are healed-**

**Lavi: Aha! Thank you Miranda! Now let's get- -freezes-**

**Miranda: Lavi?**

**Lavi: OKAY!! EVEN MORE OF NEKO-CHAN'S LOVE HAS LEFT ME!! I MUST KILL WHOEVER SHE LOVES!! -battle roar-**

**Miranda: ...isn't that taking it too far..?**

**Lavi: NO WAY!! WE CHARACTERS THRIVE ON FANGIRLS/BOYS LOVE FOR US!! FANGIRLS ARE THE MOST OBESSIVE SO-**

**Kanda: ...we get it already, you're a pervert.**

**Lavi: AM NOT!! HAVEN'T YOU SEEN ALL THE DGM YAOI?!**

**Miranda: Yaoi?**

**Lavi: Boy love! Fangirls (and some fanboys) make comics based on anime/manga guys! AND YU'S THE PERVERT FOR DOING NAUGHTY THINGS WITH ALLEN!!**

**Miranda: -stares at Kanda with horror and fear at Kanda's face-**

**Kanda: Mugen...**

**Lavi: Er!**

**-Curtains close-**

**-MASSIVE EXPLOSION (??)-**

**-Curtains reopen-**

**-Lavi lies dead (not really...) on the floor, Miranda stares and Kanda walks away from the scene-**

**Kanda: Hurry up dammit!**

**Miranda: Y-yes!**

**-Curtains close-**

**-Some time later-**

**-Curtains reopen-**

**-Dramatic shot as the three Exorcists are standing in Komui's lab. Komui is standing on a giant Komulin and Linali is STILL inside one of those barrier-things-**

**Komui: You showed up; at long last! I can finally destroy the final two threats to Linalee!!**

**Linali: Brother...**

**Komui: -evil laughter-**

**Kanda: ...how'd we get here so fast?**

**Lavi: The author wanted to hurry this up.**

**Kanda: How pathetic.**

**Lavi: Don't mock Neko...**

**Kanda: For God's sake, she likes ALL of us!**

**Lavi: She's growing up! I want to look after her!**

**Kanda: -groans-**

**Komui: SILENCE! NOW! DIE!!**

**Lavi: Just because she doesn't like you as much as me, then don't get angry with me!!**

**Kanda: WHO SAYS I'M ANGRY BECAUSE OF THAT?!**

**Miranda: Uh...guys..?**

**Lavi and Kanda: WHAT??**

**-Missile ATTACK!!-**

**-Kanda and Lavi lie twitching.-**

**Lavi: OW! WTF WAS THAT?!**

**Miranda: ...did you just spell WTF?**

**Lavi: Yeah...what? Neko doesn't let me swear so...**

**Kanda: Time to take him down.**

**-Two boys get up and jumped into action-**

**-Insert some epic battle scene here-**

**Miranda: I feel so useless...they didn't need me here...**

**Linali: ... -brings out a magazine-**

**Komui: ENOUGH!!**

**-Komulin smashes Kanda and Lavi back towards Miranda. Before she can activate her Innocence, they smash into Miranda. Komulin stands over them-**

**Komui: -evil laugh-**

**Linali: BROTHER!! STOP IT!!**

**Komui: Now...DIE!!**

**-Komulin stamps down-**

**Lavi: Crap!**

**Miranda: Oh no!**

**Kanda: This won't kill us...**

**-Explosion from underneath, in front of the Exorcists, and Komulin is forced back by someone...-**

**Komui: You're..!!**

**-Smoke clears to reveal chibi Allen, catchan wearing the same clothes as Sumire from Venus Versus Virus (with bicycle shorts on underneath) and...wait, when did General Cross get there?-**

**Cross: I was hiding from work when these two idiots found me. -points at Allen and catchan-**

**-Well, I guess that makes sense...-**

**Linali: Allen-kun!**

**Lavi: NEKO!! YOU LOOK LIKE A GIRL!! -pushes Kanda off him, crawls over on his knees and hugs her- I'M SO HAPPY!!**

**catchan: GET OFFA ME!!**

**Allen: Wait...when did you change clothes?**

**catchan: The moment I started reading Venus Versus Virus.**

**Komui: BUT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!! YOU SHORT SMUT WRITER!!**

**catchan: -face clouds over and anger marks appear- S-short?! S-smut?! Komui... -devil horns appear-**

**-The writer grabs Lavi's collar-**

**Lavi: Eep?**

**-The writer throws Lavi at Komulin-**

**Lavi: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!**

**-Lavi bounces off and lands at Allen's feet.-**

**catchan: I'm going to teach you the real meaning of pain!!**

**Cross: Wasn't she going to stop Komui because he went mad?**

**Allen: Nah, I think it was because he called her short.**

**-curtains close-**

**Lavi: I love it when you wear girly clothes!! -heart-**

**catchan: What? Do I look back in jeans?**

**Lavi: W-well...uh... -remembers The Boy-Girl Rules- Of course not!**

**catchan: -evil glint- Tough luck Lavi, I watch Friends too... -brings out Red Queen-**

**Lavi: EEEEK!**

X X X X

_**Allen: Lavi...remember she has a fierce temper...**_

_**Lavi: YEAH! BUT SHE DOESN'T LASH OUT ON ANYONE BUT ME!!**_

_**Allen: That's because we're fictional and she loves you most.**_

_**Lavi: ...I'm still going to kill Johnny Yong Bosch.**_

_**Allen: Damn.**_


End file.
